Tess and Rose
by celandinesquirrel
Summary: Tess has horrible nightmares.But one day,Tess has an horrible accident and is in coma.And Mattimeo has to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Tess and Rose

Prologue

I don't own Redwall characters .

_Three warriors_

_Three maiden_

_Three loves_

_Three M_

_And their lover_

_Four live_

_Two are died_

_Joanne of Noonvale_

_At the beggining, there were Martin the warrior and the beautiful Rose of Noonvale. At the present, there are Mathias the Warrior and Cornflower Fieldmouse.And in the future, there'll Mattimeo son of Mathias and Tess Churchmouse. Three loves ._

_Rewiew please!_


	2. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 1

" No! Rose, don't leave me!" Tess Churchmouse woke up.She saw that she was in her bed.She breathed heavely.

"Oh my god!" Mrs Churmouse came in her daughter's room, looking worried.

" Tess, sweetheart..." said Mrs Churchmouse, "Are you okay?"

"Yes mum"replied Tess, " It was just a nightmare".

Mrs Churchmouse went to her room.Tess couln't sleep.She was a young woman now.She was going to marry Mattimeo.

She decided to tell her nightmare to her best friends, Cynthia Bankvole and Auma. Cynthia was the gossip girl of Redwall and Auma was always serious.


	3. Chapter 3 give me an idea!

Give me ideas!


	4. Chapter 4 Tess meet Celia

chapter 3

Tess meet Celia

Tess walked in the garden.Cynthia and Auma weren't there.She sat on the grass.Tess thought to her dream.A weird dream: she wasn't in Redwall.She was in a fortress, near to the the sea .

A black vermin was killing her and she heard a voice called"Rose! Rose! No Rose, don't leave me!"It was weird.

Suddenly, a ottermaid appeared.She looked like so much to Cheek exept she was slimer.She wore a blue dress and she had hazel eyes.She had a necklace around her neck.She had a javelin in the right hand and a bag of plant in the left hand.She seemed worried.

"My name is Celia of Noonvale," the ottermaid said"my father was an healer and my mother a slave.I know that you saw her death Tess.You are in great danger.She wants live again.She wants your body because her blood flows in your veins as it flowed into mine! Be careful Tess Churchmouse daughter to John and his wife.Be careful descendant to Joanne of Noonvale, my sister."

She left Tess...


	5. Chapter 5 oce upon a december

chapter 5

Once upon a december

I don't own the song"Once upon a december" or Redwall character

Tess was sleeping.She was dreaming.She saw a fortress with pictures.

Dancing Bears, painted wings

yhing I almost remember

and a song someone sings

Once upon a december

Tess danced in front of a mouse and and otter picture.

Someone holds me

safe and warm

horses prance through

a silver storm

figures dancing grassefully

across my memory.

Tess saw peoples. A female badger and a stag were dancing before of bowed before Tess.

someone holds me  
safe and warm  
horses prance through  
a silver storm  
figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory

A squirrelmaid and an otter ran toward Tess and the otter gave her a necklace.

far away long ago  
glowing dim as an ember  
things my heart  
used to know  
things al years  
to remember  
and a song someone sings  
once upon a december.

The squirrelmaid danced with a strong squirrel and the otther danced with a mouse.Tess saw two mouses.

"Eh Tess!"


	6. Chapter 6 Robin

Chapter 6

Cynthia and Auma were looking at Tess.Tess looked as she saw a ghost.She saw a mouse, a squirrelmaid, a squirrel big and strong and an otter male or female and an ottermaid.The ottermaid said her that she was in great danger.The ottermaid was named Celia and her parents were a great healer and a slave.She has spocken of her sister Joanne of Noonvale who was Tess' ancestor.

Tess saw a badger too.She looked like Constance or Auma and a stag looked like Basil.

"How are you Tess?"Auma asked.

"Are you ill?"Cynthia asked concerned.

"No, I'm not ill Cynthia"Tess replied."Don't worry"

Auma smiled but she thought that Tess was concerned.

"Tess, you are concerned arent'you?"Auma said.

Tess looked her best friends.

"Okay, I saw a ...a ghost."

"You saw WHAT!"Cynthia yelled.

"I saw an ottermaid"Tess replied"She said that I was in great danger and she was named Celia of Noonvale.She looked like Cheek but she was slimer than me."

"Cheek was maybe dressed in a maid"Auma said.

"No, she was a maiden"Tess said.

...

Tess and Mattimeo were sitting on the grass.He smiled at her.For him, Tess was the prettier maid of this world.She was gentle.He wanted marry her so badly.Tess was a good swimmer.If she wasn't a mouse, she would be an otter.She had maybe otter blood in her veins.

"You know that I love you,Tess?"Mattimeo said

"Yes"Tess laughed."You said it to me at least six time a day".

"You are the prettier mousemaid in this world Tess"Mattimeo said.

"Mmmm."Tess said."Auma and Cynthia aren't mice."

"No"Mattimeo said."But you are magnificent compared with them.You are my soul, Tess.Without you, I'm nothing."

"Oh Matti!"Tess said "How is it romantic!"

Matti and Tess kissed each other passionately but a little mousemaid yelled

"Mommy! Matti and Tess are kissing!"

"Constance honey" Cornflower said "They are in love and older than you my darling".

Constance ran away and Mattimeo and Tess were laughing.

Tess went to bed.

She dreamed again.She saw the vermin kill her and a mouse was crying the same name"Rose!Rose!"Tess saw the squirrelmaid in her yellow dress wiped a tear.She was young and pregnant.Too young to be a mother.

A mouse was crying and an otter was comforting him.The other mouse left.

"Keyla" The young mouse whispered. "I can save her baby".

"Are you mad?!" The otter named Keyla yelled.

The young squirrelmaid wiped a tear again and sniffled.

"It's possible" The mouse said.

"Brome of Noonvale! " Keyla yelled.

Brome perfomed a C-section. Keyla could hear the baby's cry.

"Maid" Brome said.

The squirrelmaid looked the baby.

" And what about Martin?"Keyla asked.

"He'll never knew it " Brome said.

Keyla frowned.

"Brome of Noonvale, you're the most stubborn person whom I know !"

"And you, Keyla Waterfall, " Brome replied, " You are irrating me".

"Stop ! " the squirrelmaid said.

Brome and Keyla stopped.

" Celandine..."

" How do you name this little darling?" Celandine said.

" Robin..." Brome replied. " Robin Rose of Noonvale "

Tess' dream was finish.


	7. Chapter 7 the accident

chapter 7

I Don't own Redwall characters.I own Robin,Fellda, Mary-Isolde,Emma of marshank and Constance the young

Tess woke up . She sawn three persons : a mouse named Brome of Noonvale, an otter named Keyla Waterfall and a young pregnant squirrelmaid named Celandine. Brome lost someone this day, a maid.But who? Even she was dead, he perfomed a C-section on her and saved her baby .

Tess was very anxious . She wasn't born at this time and she didn't know this people.

She had already heard about Celandine, the squirrelmaid.According to the legend, she would have known Martin the Warrior.Mr Churchmouse known one of her daughters, Captain Emma, when he was a dibbun.John said that Emma of Marshank was a beautiful squirrelmaid but she was blinded by the glory.She became a corsair captain and Celandine was very sad.

Tess knew her descendant, the old squirrelmaid, Mary-Isolde, who was a seer and grandmother of Jess Squirrel.Her late husband was a descendant of Felldah the warrior, half-sister to Emma.Mary-Isolde lived in a small dark room and she was almost blind because she was very old.She always wore a red dress and pearls.

"Come in, young Churchmouse !"she said to her

Tess came in the room,looking like scared.

"Goodmorning Mrs Squirrel"

"Good-morning to you Tess"The seer said."My god ! How you grown up !"

Mary-Isolde drank her tea.

" I know your dream.you sawn Robin's birth and her mother's corpse."Mary said

Tess was astonished by her. She was really a seer.

"Yes"Tess replied.

Mary-Isolde was worried.

"Yes, I known Robin of Noonvale.She was my mother's godmother.She was an old nice mousewife.She always smiled but when she was mad, she was terrible.She was stubborn.My grand-mother was one of her best friends."

"This dream..."Tess began.

"This dream is bad thing"Mary yelled."You are a danger !"

Tess ran away.She went down staircases and fell.Constance the young saw that and screamed of terror.She seen somebody behind Tess.

Dark Forest.

A mousemaid was worried.Her mother's ghost was missing . Robin, daughter of Martin the warrior, swawn the accident that was caused by her own mother.

"Emma!"She yelled."Emma!"

A corsair came.

"Yes,Robin?"She said

"She left."Robin said

"Oh my god!"Emma sighed.

"Tess Celia Churchmouse was hurt by her"

"And?"Emma asked looking boring.

A squirrelmaid came.She was taller than them and she had beautiful eyes.

"we must help Tess"she said

"You're right Felldah"Robin said.

"She going to take Tess's body!"Felldah said."I'll help her fiance."

"Me too!"Robin said."Emma?"

Emma frowned.She was very selfish

"Okay"she replied.


	8. Chapter 8 The prophecy

chapter 8

I Don't own redwall characters.Joanne Churchmouse is mine.

The prophecy

One day, a young mousemaid, decendant of my father,

will be engaged with a decendant of my cousin Robin of Noonvale.

They'll have a pure and and noble heart.

T and M .

The laterose'll come back of her grave

to take the body and the heart of this mousemaid.

Two warriors kept her grave.

Her fiancee'll fight the laterose with three warriors.

T and M will get married and they will have a son.

Joanne Tess of Noonvale, Abbey recorder


	9. Chapter 9 Rose

Chapter 9

I don't own Redwall characters. I own Constance the Young, Robin of Noonvale and Felldah Squirrel

Constance the young screamed again.Sister May came.She saw Tess' body.She screamed too.Constance the badger came.She took Tess in her strong arms and went to the infirmary.Sister May put Tess in bed.

"Is she alive? " Constance asked.

Sister May looked for the pulse.

" Yes," May replied."But she is barely alive".

"My god !" Constance said

Constance the young contuinued to cry.She sawn the accident.A mousemaid has pushed Tess in the staircases.

"Constance,how did happen?"The badger asked to the young mousemaid.

"Tess was running in the staircases and a lady pushed her " Constance the young replied

Sister May and Constance the badger looked at each other.

"Who was she?" Sister May asked softily.

"I don't know" Constance the young replied.

Constance the badger and Sister May thought that Constance had to dream.Constance sawn really someone. a ghost named Rose of Noonvale.

_Rose's Pov_

_I killed someone.I curse myself for that.I killed Brome's descendant.Tess Churchmouse.She is barely alive.Why do she live? I'm died too young.I couldn't rise my daughter, my little Robin.She was raised by my young brother and his late wife then by Celandine.My Robin succed to find her father.I was so happy but I wasn't with her when she given birth to her children.It's your fault, Brome.You couldn't save me but you had to protect Celandine because she was pregnant and widow! Two warriors kept my grave.My own daughter Robin Rose of Noonvale and Felldah Rowanoak Squirrel.I want live again.I want to be happy ! I'm died too young! I was engaged with Martin ! _

_Why Tess ? Tess has a pure and noble heart.She is engaged with a descendant of my Robin, my little Robin.I loved her so much.I was so happy when she was growing within me.I would name her Mylady and Martin would Redrose._

_My descendant, Constance, nicknamed Connie, sawn me.She was afraid by me ! me! Her ancestor! I feel that she can see the dead persons.Ghost.My descendant, Mattimeo, looked like Martin as his father Mathias.His mother, Cornflower, is a descendanr of Brome.She looks like him so much.Same eyes, same smile..._

_Im so unhappy ! I want to live! I want to love! I want a body! _

_**Rewiew please !**_


	10. Chapter 10 He knows

Chapter 10

I don't own Redwall characters. I own Constance the Young, Robin of Noonvale and Felldah Squirrel, Rosa-Broma Squirrel,Emma of Marshank and Celia and Joanne of Noonvale and Mary-Isolde.

Mattimeo ran to the infirmary . His Tess had fallen in staircaiseand was seriously hurted. She couldn't die ! His Tess was very strong but frail too . He came in the infirmary.Mr and Mrs Churchmouse were here too.Mrs Churchmouse cried in her husband's arms.Constance the young, his baby sister, was layed.She was very tired.

Tess was layed on a bed.Her frondhead was wrapped by bandage.

"Tess, my Tess"Mattimeo whispered."My Tess"

Lady Mary-Isolde entered.She looked to Tess.

"The laterose hurted her."She said.

"What did you say, Mary-Isolde?"John asked furious."My daughter is in coma and you tell old stories !"

"No, John" Mary replied. "This story is true and you know it.Old Joanne wrotten it and she told you this story."

"Mary this story is false"John Churchmouse said

"No, my grand-mother knew it too..."

Mr Churchmouse thought to the Old Joanne, his greatgrandmother.Yes, this story is true but he didn't think to his precious daughter.The laterose wanted to take her body.He went at his room and took Joanne's book which told the prophecy and he returned to the infirmary.

"Mattimeo,"Mr Curchmouse said to him " You must save Tess".

"But how?"Matti asked.

"My great-grandmother made a prophecy which told a young mousemaid named T decendant to Brome of Noonvale and a young warrior decendant to Robin of Noonvale will be engaged.the laterose would take her body and heart.Her fiancee'll help her with three late maiden."

"What was the laterose?" Matti asked

"The laterose was a mousemaid who was died very young " Mr Churchmouse replied. " She was loved by a young warrior too."

"Tess is in danger, isn't she?"Mattimeo asked

"Yes"John said.

Suddenly, Constance the young had cramps and roared in the death.Sister May tried to calm her but Constance yelled yet and she cried.

"I saw her again ! " She yelled."I saw her! She had killed Tess now she going to kill me! "

"Connie, calm down" Sister May said

" She killed Tess! She going to kill me ! "

Mattimeo hold Constance.

"Nobody are going to kill you, Constance" Matti said softly to his baby sister.

John and Mary-Isolde looked at each-other.They worried about Tess but Constance too.Connie could see the laterose.She was maybe in danger.

Dark Forest

Tess woke up in grass.A squirrelmaid looked at her.She looked like to Jess but she was frail. She wore a blue dress.

"Where is I? Tess asked anxiously

" You are in the Dark Forest" The sqirrelmaid replied.

" am I die?!" Tess asked.

" Not yet " She replied to Tess. "You had fallen in the staircases"

"Who are you?"Tess asked.

" I'm Rosa-Broma " The squirrelmaid replied."I was an healer in Redwall."

Rosa-Broma took Tess' paw and she entered in an old cottage.An older squirrelmaid was here with Celia too. Tess reconized her as Lady Celandine.Lady Celandine was older than in her dream.She always wore a large hat on her head and her yellow dress.She smilled at Tess.

Celia didn't smile.She looked worried.She got up from her chair and approached Tess.

"Are you dead?"Celia asked to Tess

"No, I m in coma " Tess relied

"Don't worry Celia " Rosa-Broma said to her, " Tess is fine now"

"Rosa, she is in coma"Celia repled," She is not fine.she is between the life and the death"

"Celia is right,honey" Celandine said softly.

Tess was worried.She was in Dark Forest and she is between the life and the death.

Rewiew please!


	11. Chapter 11 a secret love

Chapter 11

A secret love

I own Mary-Isolde, Robin , Emma and Felldah.I don't own Redwall characters.

Mary -Isolde found an old letter in her grand-mother Emma's old room.She read the letter

_Noonvale_

_My love,_

_My sweet Celandine, thank you to raise my beloved daughters.Since my wife's death, you're my sun, my light.you said we are icompatible but I say to you we're compatible by our hearts.I love you, my love, my lady.When you kissed me, I'm felt alive.I can't forget you._

_Mylady, I'm worryong about the girls.Today, i saw a spirit.My sister's.She said me that my daughter will maybe have a tragic accident and she would live again . I've lost their mother because we were imcompatible and I don't want to lose them.Tell to Robin and Felldah of guard her grave.They're my only hope._

_I love you_

_Brome of Noonvale, healer and Lord of Celandine's heart_

The old Squirrelmaid understood the letter.Her great-grandmother Celandine, was in love of Brome of Noonvale, Tess' ancestor and the laterose had to threaten her own brother of attack her decendant. Tess was really in grat danger.


	12. Chapter 12 Granny Joanne

Chapter twelve

I DON't own Redwall Characters.Emma and Joanne are mine.

Mr Churchmouse remembered of the tale of his great-grandmother. Joanne Tess Churchmouse born of Noonvale.

_Flashback_

_An old mousewife sit on a chair . She wore a long blue dress and a necklace . She had a dibbun on her laps.Her great-grandson, John Churchmouse.She loved him so much and she spoiled him.He called her "Granny"._

_"Granny, tell me a story ! "John said._

_"You have to go to bed my dear" Mrs Joanne said._

_" Im not tired Granny ! " He replied._

_" Allright ! " Granny sighed . " Do you know the story about the Laterose?"_

_"No Granny " John said. "What is the Laterose?"_

_"The Laterose was born in a village ; She had a young brother but one day, he disapeared.He was trapped by a monster . She met a young warrior and they fell in love of each other.She had a beautiful voice and she was so kind.The monster killed her when she was very young..."_

_" Shut up Joanne ! " A voice said._

_John knew this voice. Captain Emma 's voice. Captain Emma, born Emma of Marshank, was corsair captain and an old squirrelmaid . Her mother was Lady Celandine Squirrel.She was tall and she was always grumpy.She was very selfish too but she had many storieS to be told when she was a young corsair._

_" Joanne, stop to lie ! " Captain Emma telled " There stories are false.you are going to frighten the dibbun ! "_

_Joanne was furious. She wanted to punch Emma on her face._

_" Emma, John is my great-grandson.I have to tell this story ! "_

_" My mother lost my stepfather. I didn't know him."_

_Emma ran off . John looked at Granny .He would know who was the Laterose._

_"Granny ?"_

_" Yes" Granny replied_

_" What was the Laterose's name?" He asked._

_" People called her the Laterose" Granny replied softly;_

_End of Flashback_

John Churchmouse loved her. Tess, his beloved daughter, was named after Joanne-Tess of Noonvale.The laterose was young when she died so she want to live again in _Tess' _body.

Rewiew please


	13. Chapter 13 their life

Chapter 13

I don't own Celandine and Brome. I own Felldah, Emma, Robin and their Families

Felldah Rowanoak Squirrel was born in Noonvale. She lived there with her mother, Lady Celandine, her twin sister, Rosa-Broma and her grand-father Barkjon.She met her half-sister, Emma, when she was young.Her idol was her father Felldoh and she loved her grandfather.

Felldah's great love was a young thief named Bane.He was a squirrel too.Felldah and Bane got married and they had two children : a son named Sim and a daughter named Ida.Unfortunaly, Felldah died by giving birth to Sim and Bane commited suicide. Their two kids were raised by Old Celandine.Sim married Mildred a pretty squirrelmaid and Ida married a squirrel.

Robin Rose of Noonvale was born in Marshank.She didn't known her mother and she known her father later.She lived with her uncle and her two cousins.She had a beautifull smile and she song very well.She married a young warrior and they had three children. her descendants were massacred and only one survived.She defended the weak and the innocent.

And Emma of Marshank..She was born in Marshank and she was older than Felldah her half-sister and Robin.She was orphan very young and her goal was to find her real mother, Celandine Isolde Squirrel born Hazel.Emma became a corsair captain and made her mother sick.Emma was very selfish and she hated the males until she met a corsair named Devil Safe.Emma and Devil Safe had a daughter named Isolde, mother to Mary-Isolde.

Emma wasn't a good mother so she let her daughter to Celandine. She drowned herself with her crew.

Exept Robin, Felldah and Emma died tragically.

Rewiew please !


	14. Chapter 14 The revenge

Chapter 14

I don't own Redwall characters.

Mr Churchmouse spent his night to read Joanne's book . Joanne wrote her life and she told many stories. She spoke of Laterose sometimes but especially of Emma, Celia, Robin and Felldah.He found something :

From the Diary of Joanne-Tess recorder of Redwall

"Today, Dad wrote me that Celia had a premonition.She told that Rose would return to take revenge for us. Dad believed her.He always believed Celia.

Dad said to Robin to guard her mother's grave.Poor Robin...

Celandine believe Celia too. She told us that becore mom's death, she had seen Aunt Rose's spirit and Celandine isn't a liar.She's a great squirrelmaid and everyone loves her.Dad and Celandine told that Laterose was dead very young.My father feels guilty of his sister's death because he couldn't save her.

The prophecy was :

"The Laterose would retourn to take revenge for Celandine Squirrel , Brome of Noonvale and Keyla Waterfall.One is dead.Two are alive.One descendant, a young and pretty mousemaid will be the chosen one. Her life will be in danger because the Laterose will try to kill her and take her body."

Dad and Celandine are scared and Gauchee, my step-mom too.

Joanne Tess "

John read and he understood.It was a revenge.


	15. Chapter 15 Celandine's letter

chapter 15

Old Marie-Isolde thought about Tess.Why her? She was chosen.Mary-Isolde was blind but Jess read the letter.Celandine's letter to her daughter Rosa-Broma.

" My Dear Rosa-Broma,

I can't speak of the prophecy.It's horrible.

I can't believe that.We are in danger you, Emma and me.

My heart is sick. Your twin's death caused me many pains.

When Rose was dead, we were three : Brome, the poor Keyla and me.

We couldn't save her and she ...

We could save Robin but we were guilty.

The first to die was Keyla six seasons after.

Your twin, my dear Felldah, was the second.

Rosa, the prophecy told that a decendant of Brome would kill.

My god, he was hurted so much.

To beg the spell, three descendants have to combine the sacred things.

I love you, Mommy"

.


	16. Chapter 16 cheek meet Celia

Chapter 16

I don't own Redwall and "Come little children". I own Clelia and Celia.

Cheek the young otter didn't believe his mother's stories.Clelia told to her son their ancestor's adventures.This ancestor was named Proud Celia or Pretty Celia.Nobody knows her real name. Proud Celia had a Beautifull voice and she had bewitched many males with its and she was very beautifull. She was nicknamed "The half-blood witch ".

Cheek walked in Redwall's park.He wasn't scared by stupid legends.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.A maid with a hood was singing :

"Come little children,

I'll take thee way, into the land of enchantment.

Come little children,

The time has come to play , here in my garden of magic."

The maid removed her hood and Cheek saw an...kind of ottermaid.Cheek yelled.The maid was a ghost !

"Don't be scared Cheek " The ghost said.

" W...Who are you ?" Cheek asked

" My name was almost as your mother's " The ottermaid laughed

" You are Proud-Things aren't you?" Cheek said

" Yeah " The otter maid laughed . " I'm your ancestor ".

"My ...WHAT ! " Cheek yelled.

" I have no times.Cheek, Tess's fall wasn't an accident.You are in danger.I want that you warn Mattimeo.If he wants to find her fiancee alive, he has to find the three sacred things.Follow him.It's a part of your story.It's a secret of our familly.Goodbye and be careful, son of Clelia."

The ghost disappeared and Cheek ran into an otter and he yelled.

"Are ya creazy?"Winifred asked to him.

Cheek looked at Winifred and he sighed.

...

The laterose looked at Tess' body.She caressed her headfur and she cried for Robin, for her lover and for herself.She looked at Young Constance and the ghost left, crying her despair.


	17. Chapter 17 Keyla's last wills

chapter 17

I don't own Redwall.I own Celia, Seyna Windred, Rose Purslane, Robin,Joanne, Felldah and Rosa-Broma.

Mr Chrchmouse reads to Mattimeo , the last will of an otter.

Last wills of Keyla Waterfall, written by Celandine Isolde Squirrel :

" I know I'll be in the Dark Forest in few moments.

The line of the Waterfall will live in my sisters and my two daughters.

A danger is on our heads.

You, young warrior , go in Noonvale.

Under the mouse and the otter's grave

There are the hood and the ring.

In the old squirrel's house, find his son's javelins.

In Marshank, find under the grave of the two squirrels

and take the old rags.

In the Red House find the legendary sword

An in the closet , the yellow dress of a Roseship Player.

Take the purple travelling dress of the Laterose in Seyna's house.

Combine them

Remember of Keyla Waterfall,Brome of Noonvale, Martin the warrior,Laterose, Celandine,Tullgrew, Felldoh, Barkjon,Rowanoak,Ballaw,Grumm,Pallum,Joanne, Celia , Robin, Felldah and Rosa-Broma.

I'm with you,

Keyla Waterfall

Witnesses :

Brome of Noonvale

Celandine Isolde Squirrel "

" Why Mrs Squirrel wrote Keyla's will? " Mattimeo asked to John.

" Keyla was once a slave and an illiterate. " John replied.

" Seyna was Martin's mother, wasnt she? "

" Yes, she was but there was an other Seyna.Seyna the young or Seyna Windred was Laterose's second grandchild and younger sister of Rose Purslane.Three of her grand-parents and her father were Badrang's slaves."

" But Keyla was..."

"Yes, Keyla was dead fourteen seasons before Seyna's birth and the last wills were a prediction."


	18. Chapter 18 Hello keyla

CHAPTER 18

Mr Churchmouse showed the letter to Mrs Churchmouse, Jess,Matthias and Cornflower.They all said that Keyla was enogmatic even dying.

"The grave of a mouse and an otter ? "Cornflower asked.

"The sword is Martin's. " Mattimeo said.

"a dress of a Roseship Player? " Jess said.

"Read,Cornflower."Mr Churchmouse said.

" I know I'll be in the Dark Forest in a few moment.The line of the Waterfall will live with my two daughters and my sister.

You, young warrior, go in Noonvale.Under the grave of the mouse and the otter, find the sacred hood and ring.In the old squirrel's house, find his son's javelin.In Marshank, under the grave of the two squirrels, there are old rags and javelins.In the red house, find the legendary sword and in the closet, the yellow dress of a Roseship Player.Take the purple travelling dress of Laterose in Seyna's bine them and remember Keyla Waterfall and Brome of Noonvale,Martin the warrior,Laterose,Celandine,Tullgrew,Felldoh,Barkjon,Rowanoak,Ballaw,Grumm,Pallum,Joanne,Meyla,Celia,Robin,Felldah and Rosa-Broma.I'm with you, Keyla Waterfall.Witnesses : Celandine Hazel and Brome of Noonvale."

" Who has written this letter ?" Mrs Churchmouse asked.

"Celandine Squirrel born Hazel. " John replied.

" Keyla was an illetter and dying."

"Jess, you has the same name than Celandine. " John said.

" Yeah, " Jess replied." She was my ancestor.She owned the yellow dress.After her death, Trefoil, Celandine's twin, gave it to Rosa-Broma, the only living daughter of Celandine."

" Two mysteries in less."Matthias said.

" A mouse and an otter burried together? Never saw that."Cornflower said.

"Keyla was dead 50 seasons before Aubretia's arrival."

"It's currious."John said." Maybe a prophecy."

...

Constance the young slept in her bed when she heard a noise.

"Mom?"

It wasn't Cornlower but a ghost.Connie burried herself under her blanket.

" Connie, don't be scared of me.I'm Keyla and you have a gift.You can hear us."

" Are you a ghost?"

" Yeah matey!" Keyla laughed.

" Are you Evil ? " Connie saked to Keyla.

" I? No! " Keyla relied, laughing. " I don't eat dibbun."

" Why are you here? " Connie asked.

" Constance..."

Connie winced at her full name.

" You are going to listen to me." Keyla said seriously." In Redwall, there's a portrait of an otter with a very young mousemaid younger than you on the lap.Say to Mattimeo, that he must search this portrait.Behind the portrait, Frieda made a hole and hid a little chest.I trust to you two.Goodbye, Rosechild."

Keyla disapeared.Connie decided to believe the otter.

;;;

" What?! "

They all looked at Connie, very shocked.

" It was really Keyla the otter ? " Matti asked to his sister.

" Yeah, Keyla said to me there's a portrait of an otter which hide a little chest and a Frieda hid the chest behind the picture."

"Do you think really that a chest can help me to save Tess?" Mattimeo asked.

Connie saw thrree ghosts : Keyla, Brome and Tullgrew.They waved at them.

" They believe in you Matti."Connie said

Rewiew please!


	19. Chapter 19 the portrait

chapter 19

I don't own Redwall.

Everyone decided to find the sacred things.They had already Martin's sword.They needed the others : the hood, the ring, the javeling, the purple travelling dress of Rose of Noonvale( not Rose Purslane, daughter of Robin) and the yellow dress of a Rambling Roseship Player.

Mrs Churchmouse stayed at her daughter's bedside, Sister May tried to treat Tess and Mr Churchmouse read many books to find a solution.

While the dinner, Mary-Isolde, the old clairvoyant, entered without her walking stick.The old blind was strange.

" Oh Felldoh bless you, you have'nt the sacred things ! Oh m god! I know where the yellow dress is. It's in my closet, in my room.After Celandine's death, Trefoil gave it to Rosa-Broma.You don't understand.Well, I'm going to explaint to you.On the death's bed, an otter of the Waterfall line, had a vision.My Ancestor had written the last will of the dying otter.The dying said that a great misfortune will come in Brome's family.A young mousemaid named T, will be hurted by someone of her own family.Her true love should find the sacred things.Sacred to the otter's eyes.Five descendants of the owners will read the spell, allowing to save the young maid, after that the young male combined the sacred things.Do you understand me ?"

" Are you tired, Granny ? " Jess asked.

" No, Jess." Mary-Isolde replied. " I maybe very aged but I m not tired.The portrait of the otter is in the infermary.Why is there? I don't know."

Mattimeo, Tim and Mr Churchmouse rushed in the infermary.

"Shh..." Sister May said. " She is sleeping."

Mrs Churchmouse was sleeping on her chair.Tears rolled on her cheeks.

The picture was on the wall. It represented an otter with Cheek's eyes, wearing an hood on the head.The otter looked at a very young mousemaid on its lap.The young mousemaid was about six seasons old.She wore a rose in her headfur and she held a sword in her paws.The otter seemed worried.

Mary-Isolde touched the picture.

" Mmmm.Robin of Noonvale with a otter of the Waterfall blood." She said in a whisper.

Mr Churchmouse looked at the mousemaid.

" Robin..." He articuled." Robin of Noonvale...The Rose and the Sword."

...

The three ghosts walked in Redwall Garden. Emma Badranga of Marshank laughed.

" What ? " Felldah asked.

" Our Tree ! " Emma laughed.

The squirrelmaid chuckled.

" Yeah. " Felldah laughed. " Rb loves C. C loves Rb. Rosa-Broma loves Chugger.Chugger loves Rosa-Broma Squirrel, my sister."

" I thought she was going to kill you, Felldah." Robin said.

" Robin, you're upset aren't you?"

" No, It's allright." Robin said sarcastically. " My mother is a monster now and I don't know why."

" Maybe Rose was bewitched by Evil force." Feldah said.

Rewiew please !


	20. Chapter 20 Rose's laments

Chapter 2O

I don't own Redwall.

Emma and Felldah continued to laughing.Felldah craved in the tree " Rosa-Broma loves Chugger and Chugger loves Rosa-Broma" many seasons ago.Rosa-Broma was the twin of Felldah and the half-sister of Emma;She was an healer at Redwall and a young squirrel named Chugger was in love with her.He proposed to her fifeteen times ! She sayed yes at the fifteenth.Rosa-Broma was very furious when her sister, Felldah Squirrel, did it.

Robin didn't laugh.She seemed upset.She never known her mother when she lived.She known her mother when she entered in the Dark Forest and she knew she was so sweet.The Laterose who hurted Tess wasn't Robin's mother. The Laterose of Robin was motherly, caring not a monster.

Felldah and Emma became serious.

" We'll help you Robin ! " Emma said.

" Yeah ! " Felldah said.

" Felldah, you're right." Robin said. " My mother was bewitched and I going to help her too."

" Your descendant is very handsome, Robin." Emma said, dreamly.

" Captain Corsair Emma the Flirt, don't flirt." Felldah said, half-serious. " He's Tess' fiancee. All the males that you see, you think they're handsome."

"Not Gonff." The captain said.

Felldah laughed.

" Don't say that. My Seyna is married with his grand-son."

" The young Cheek is mischievous." Felldah laughed.

" Well, he's the descendant of Celia." Robin said, smiling.

Felldah Squirrel and Captain Emma smiled because their friend smiled.

...

Rose of Noonvale walked.Her beautiful face was soaked with her tears.

" Forgive me Tess. I didn't want." She cried. " Help me ! I beg you, help me ! Forgive me Brome ! "

She looked at Mrs Churchmouse who was sleeping.

" My poor, I understand your pain." Rose said. " Constance the young, young mousemaid, my desecendant, you're my only hope."

She disappeared.

...

Mattimeo looked at the picture once again.The young mousemaid, on the picture, was beautiful.

" The sword..." He said. " Martin's sword."

He went at Tess' bedside.He caressed her face.Mattimeo wanted to save her.She was his true love and he loved her so much.He kissed on her lips.

" My Tess, I going to save you.Don't go."

Rewiew please !


End file.
